


Of Destiny and Birthright

by DiamondCrystalInk



Series: I’d Let You Burn Down The Universe (just promise you'll take me with you) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux-centric, Emperor Hux, Gen, Hux is a Palpatine, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, kylux is only slightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCrystalInk/pseuds/DiamondCrystalInk
Summary: Hux hears a voice the day he becomes general.-A TROS / sequel trilogy fix it because I’m mad.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: I’d Let You Burn Down The Universe (just promise you'll take me with you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736287
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Of Destiny and Birthright

The day Armitage Hux was announced as the youngest general in both Imperial and First Order history, a voice appeared. 

It whispered to him, _Congratulations my boy_

It was not the voice of Supreme Leader Snoke, that he was sure. Snoke had an airy tone to his voice, as well as a natural echo to it. This, on the other hand, sounded familiar, almost paternal. It would take Hux more deliberation and substantial time in the archives to confidently claim that it was the voice of Emperor Palpatine in his head.

Of course, as a man with a fleet under his command, Hux immediately scheduled an off the books psychology check along with brain scans. The results come back and he is perfectly healthy, a true specimen of propaganda.

Hux chooses to ignore it, as his father would say, “Careful with the imagination that misleads.”

\---

The problem is the voice did not stop. Now it not only gave him compliments but also advice, solicited or not.

_This is a planet deserving to die_

_You should have just shot him_

_A clear waste of time for your talents, boy_

At this point, Hux couldn’t help but answer back, “Why are you speaking to me?”

_Because you are special, because I see great things ahead for you_

—-

“-And I plan to christen the base _Starkiller.”_

Snoke is slow in his deliberation, his eyes clawing to see into Hux’s mind. “Very well then, you may begin tomorrow.”

_This is the start of greatness my boy_

—-

Then Kylo Ren arrives as his co-commander and Hux is surprised by what the voice says,

_The grandson of my failed apprentice, Ben Solo_

Before this information had come to light Hux had initially planned a deep dive search into his co-commander’s identity, now it truly seemed that the voice knew all.

Hux asks the voice, “Should he be eliminated?”

The voice is unfazed, _He will be of use soon, for I made him what he is_

_—-_

Kylo Ren is a live wire that needs to be cut. A liability. Even as co-commander, he is nothing but a blunt weapon.

“General, I will assume you have this under control?” 

“How can you assume anything less, Ren?”

Kylo Ren pauses, and Hux becomes increasingly annoyed at the mask. 

“The scavenger and her friends should not be underestimated,” Ren continues.

“I do not make the same mistake twice,” Hux sneered at the man. “Now according to my Data Pad you have been summoned by Supreme Leader Snoke, so do run along now, he does not like being kept waiting.” Restoring his mask of disinterest, he returns his sights to the stars.

Ren’s steps are heavy against the newly polished Durasteel.

—-

Starkiller is destroyed.

Ren is defeated by the scavenger and FN-2187.

Snoke is killed.

The voice remains.

—-

The Throne Room is in shambles by the time Hux steps in. Snoke has been cut into two. While the scavenger escapes, Kylo Ren lies on the floor.

_He is a hound, you must either make him yours or put him down_

Hux considers the latter, but no. Ren wakes up and all he can ask is “What happened?” 

“The girl murdered Snoke and took his escape craft. We know where she's going.” He keeps his voice at his usual tone.

“Get all our forces to that Resistance base. Let's finish this” Ren is back on his feet, the fool thinks he has power here.

“Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presumed to command _my_ army? Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!”

 _Incorrect_

“The Supreme Leader is dead.” Even as the definition of defeated Ren tries desperately to infuse his words with power.

Hux takes a breather, he lowers his head and rests his eyes. Ren stumbles back, “Impossible, you are completely null. It can’t be you!”

“Yes, our supreme leader is dead,” Ren is pushed to his knees as Hux walked closer, his eyes are not Sith yellow, they are First Order red. He puts his hand on Ren’s head as the knight struggles against the newfound force, he yanks Ren’s head back by his hair. Ren finally sees.

“What do you say now, pet?”

“Long live the Emperor.”

—-

The Rebellion is defeated.

The scavenger killed by his faithful hound.

Only one is left.

—-

Hux arrives on Exegol wearing his old general uniform, he enjoys the poetry of it. He stands in front of the crippled husk of his grandfather, the only word he would use to describe it is _pathetic_.

_You’ve come for me_

“Of course, Grandfather. You have done so much for me, I only want to return the favor.”

_You will kill me_

“Yes.”

_Strike me down in hatred and I will live on forever_

“That’s why I’ll won’t be striking you down.” Hux said, his voice matter of fact. “I will be laying you to rest, Grandfather.” He smiles.

The old emperor is beheaded, his body turned to ash. The new emperor takes a breath.

Beneath him is a gift from dear old granddad.

The fleet secures his power.

—-

The Emperor Eternal sits on his throne, his hound stands to his right. 

The crowds cheer.

That night far above the clouds, Hux takes a midnight smoke on the balcony. He feels sentimental. 

As Ren lies asleep in the Emperor’s Chambers, Hux brings up the glass of vintage Alderaan Whiskey in his left hand. He thinks fondly of how Ren would feel about him drinking the alcohol from the blown-up rubble that would have called Ben Solo a prince.

In his head he gives a toast to all that brought him to where he is, to his father, to Rae Sloane, to Palpatine.

”To the imagine that leads,” His voice heard only by the stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> You know who’s evil? Hux  
> You know what hair color Palpatine had? Red  
> You know who could have been Palpatine’s grandchild? HUX  
> That’s all


End file.
